threescompanyfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Roebuck
|birth_place = Bethlehem, Pennsylvania |series = Behind the Camera:The Unauthorized Story of Three's Company |character = Ted Bergmann, TC producer }}Daniel Roebuck (born 4 March 1963) is an American actor. He appeared as Three's Company producer Ted Bergmann in the 2003 made-for-TV movie Behind the Camera:The Unauthorized Story of Three's Company. Life and Career Roebuck was born in Bethlehem, Pennsylvania and graduated from Bethlehem Catholic High School in Bethlehem. He appeared in his first film role in 1981. From 1992 to 1995, he played Andy Griffith's assistant, final private investigator and right-hand man, Cliff Lewis, on the NBC television drama series Matlock, replacing Clarence Gilyard, during the 1993-94 season, and he also had a recurring role opposite Don Johnson's character as the corrupt officer, Insp. Rick Bettina, in the CBS-TV series Nash Bridges. He has appeared in numerous other guest roles in television programs and has appeared in many feature films including Bryan Loves You, River's Edge, and Dudes. He also played the role of US Marshal Bob Biggs in the films, The Fugitive and U.S. Marshals. He appeared as Mr. Banks in the film Agent Cody Banks and its sequel. He has also appeared as FBI Officer Weeks in Final Destination. Roebuck also had a one-off appearance in The King of Queens in 1999 (season 1 episode 17) as Jeffrey the cop, whom Carrie tried to date in order to get out of a traffic ticket. One of Daniel's more memorable roles was as Jay Leno in the HBO made-for-TV film The Late Shift. Leno has often commented positively on Roebuck's performance whenever a guest brings up the film on the show. In 2003, he acted in the production Red Riding Hood. The Randal Kleiser directed HD motion picture was shot primarily with live-on-demand 3D virtual set technology. From 2005 until 2010, he had a recurring role in the television drama Lost, appearing as Dr. Arzt in nine episodes. He played Morris Green in Rob Zombie's film The Devil's Rejects. He has been a writer and producer for the Monsterama series, and appeared in some episodes of the series. Roebuck recently starred in the Disney Channel original movie, Quints, as well as the Nickelodeon original film, Shredderman Rules. In Sonny with a Chance, he's playing as Mr. Condor. He guest starred in Disney's Wizards of Waverly Place. In 2009, Roebuck guest starred in the fan produced web series Star Trek: The Continuing Mission. Most recently, he has guest starred on an episode of Dark Blue and Bones. He will also be the voice of Morris Green in Rob Zombie's animated film The Haunted World of El Superbeasto and stars in the upcoming film, A Fork in the Road. Roebuck portrays Dave Karofsky's father in the TV series Glee. He appears in "Furt" (episode 8, Season 2; aired 23 November 2010) and "Born This Way" (episode 18, Season 2; aired 26 April 2011). In October 2012, he appeared on AMC's The Walking Dead Cold Storage webisodes as B.J. External Links * Category:Real People Category:Three's Company